


Gitchi Gitchi goo

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drogo smiled at Dany from across the room before stepping up the podium followed by Viserys</p><p>Ladies and Gentlemen, the Drogoettes!<br/>I'm Drogo and this is Viserys, and we're gonna sing a song for the person we love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gitchi Gitchi goo

Drogo smiled at Dany from across the room before stepping up the podium followed by Viserys

 

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Drogoettes!  
I'm Drogo and this is Viserys, and we're gonna sing a song for the person we love.  


The words he’d learnt came to him with love and affection for his wife.

  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby said  
Mow, Mow, Mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  


Drogo winked at her before continuing as her brother scowled from behind him.

  
My baby's got her own way of talking,  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows its my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
I know it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losin' it (losing)  
When I take the time to translate  
Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout  


Drogo put is hand on his heart finding Dany’s bright smile amongst the crowd of Dothraki

  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby said  
Mow, mow, mow,  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Oh, Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  


He beckoned her up to the stage and spun her round.

  
Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through  
'Cuz when I say 'I love you' (when I say I love you)  
She says 'I gitchee-gitchee-goo you too'  
(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)  
(Gitchee-gitchee goo you too)  
(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)  
Don't need a dictionary  


He picked her up and kept singing happily

  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  


Dany smiled and ran her hands over his face and hair with affection.

  
I said  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby, baby)  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  


He put her down before leaning forwards and kissing her sighing contently against her mouth.


End file.
